The present invention relates to a process for producing protein food materials that a solution containing whey protein as the major component can be textured in accordance with the purposes to obtain analogues of food materials of fruit, meat or fish.
Conventionally, when the whey protein which is obtained as a by-product of cheese or casein is used as food materials, the use is limited to additive materials in the field of food processing. The other hand, when the whey protein is used as main materials of food, it is proposed that the whey protein is textured by heating and pressing with an extruder (Japanese Publication of Unexamined Patent Application NO. 62-14747). However, the method is limited to meat imitations.